


Primal Instinct

by clexastories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, Dinosaurs, F/F, Flirting, Jurassic Park AU, Jurassic World AU, Oneshot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexastories/pseuds/clexastories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You made a new dinosaur?”</p><p>From the way Lexa was staring at her, Clarke almost repeated herself, because the brunette didn’t react, not even so much as a twitch of the mouth or narrowing of the eyes. The director of Jurassic World just stood staring, wordlessly, ever her stoic self, with her pristine, daringly white linen pants and blouse, making Clarke’s grease-streaked cargo shorts and green tank top seem more ratty than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal Instinct

“You  _made_  a new dinosaur?”

From the way Lexa was staring at her, Clarke almost repeated herself, because the brunette didn’t react, not even so much as a twitch of the mouth or narrowing of the eyes. The director of Jurassic World just stood staring, wordlessly, ever her stoic self, with her pristine, daringly white linen pants and blouse, making Clarke’s grease-streaked cargo shorts and green tank top seem more ratty than usual.

“ _Why_?” Clarke continued, turning a wrench over and over in her hand, the other resting on the padded seat of her ancient motorbike. She felt antsy, unsettled, because even after all this time and all of her experience in the field, the idea of producing dinosaurs in general was wild, but creating one—that was a whole other level of crazy.

“Innovation,” Lexa spoke finally, authority lacing every note of her rich voice.

Clarke scoffed, shooting up from her stool and walking towards the other girl. “Innovation? More like investment—how much revenue is this ‘attraction’ supposed to bring in? Enough for a raise in your salary, I’d bet.”

As soon as she finished, she almost smiled, because the disdain she had let into her tone had finally gotten a reaction out of Lexa—just the smallest disapproving purse of the lips, but it was there nonetheless.

“It’s the next phase in the park’s development. Surely you were aware, given your connections with Emerson.”

Clarke scowled at the name of the greedy military consultant who had once again barged in on her demonstration with the raptors this morning, spouting all sorts of nonsense about how the animals she worked with—bonded with, cared for,  _loved_ —were just weapons to be used at the government’s discretion.

Bull. Shit.

One look in her charges’ reptilian eyes and anybody with a brain would know you can’t tame the beast, only direct its attention elsewhere and hope it never fixed its sights on you.

“So you’re on board with Emerson? Cold, Lexa, even for you,” Clarke spat, turning away and jogging up the stairs of her porch. When she turned around, bracing her hands tightly on the wooden railing, she noticed Lexa staring at her open front door, through which you could see just barely the corner of her unmade bed.

“You wanna see inside?” Clarke prodded slyly, gathering her hair up at the back of her neck to twist it into a bun. She was feeling riled up by the brunette’s very presence, not liking that fact one bit, and looking to return the favor. “I didn’t get to give you the tour the last time you were here. Left in a bit of a rush, you did.”

Lexa—the unflappable Lexa—actually blushed, a flustered energy rising off of her in the muggy afternoon air. Her voice was hard, critical though when she replied, “You made it very clear what you thought of me that night. I didn’t feel the need to stick around.”

“You should’ve taken that tequila shot with me at the bar. Would’ve relaxed you a bit.”

“I don’t like tequila.”

 _Who doesn’t like tequila?_ Clarke thought indignantly before her mouth ran away from her and she said, “You liked it when you tasted it on my lips, if I recall our drive home correctly.”

The grin forming on her face—because she was feeling clever and smug, goddamn it—fell when Lexa’s green eyes darkened, her face pinching in anger.

“If you can’t be professional about this, then I have other consultants I can use—”

“Sorry,” Clarke muttered, wincing as she remembered the way the kiss had ended: not pleasantly, to say the least. They were both good with words, even better at turning them into weapons, and some innocent teasing had turned bloody, ensuring that their first date had also been their last. Feeling the slightest tinge of regret for teasing Lexa, she added, “What do you need me to do?”

“Inspect the paddock, make sure it’s secure. Take a look at the asset too—”

“Asset?” Clarke snorted.

Her interruption earned a sharp glare and another purse of the lips from Lexa. “Yes,  _asset_. This is a business, not a petting zoo.”

“They are animals, Lexa—living, breathing things,” Clarke argued, her cheeks flaring with emotion again, thinking of Blue and the way the animal’s intelligence blew her away, every single time. She bounded down the porch steps, advancing on the woman who was technically her boss, not caring if she was overstepping her bounds. “They’re alive, have thoughts, feelings—they aren’t some stocks or dollar bills. They get hungry, feel threatened—” Clarke paused for just a second, a hairbreadth away from Lexa, who had somehow been backed up against the porch railing by her movements. Clarke read the annoyance in Lexa’s eyes, and just as quick as an intake of breath (because  _damn_  Lexa’s buttons were easy to push today) her tone turned teasing again as she finished, “have the urge to–you know, get it on.”

Clarke flicked her eyes up and down Lexa’s figure, causing the brunette to swallow thickly. A flicker of uneasiness flared in Clarke’s chest, because suddenly her breathing was coming in a bit shallower, and she was so  _close_ —

Suddenly Clarke stepped back, putting space between her and Lexa, a nervous energy overtaking her. Lexa herself showed a flash of relief, before her face settled into its usual unemotional expression.

“Can you meet me at the transport center in an hour?” Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded, words strangely beyond her at the moment, her throat too dry to let them pass through her chapped lips.

She watched Lexa stride back to her jeep, steady and confident, wondering if the unsettling feeling lodged low in her stomach was present in the other woman too.

It wasn’t until forty minutes later, when Clarke was wiping her hands of grease and dirt, getting ready to meet with Lexa, that she realized the woman had  _asked_ , not ordered, Clarke to meet her later.

With a smug grin, Clarke climbed onto her bike, because Lexa never asked for anything, ever.

 _This is going to be fun_ , she thought gleefully, revving the engine before speeding down the dirt path, losing herself among the otherworldly flora as she headed off to see what beast was terror-inducing enough to make the formidable Lexa come to Clarke Griffin for help. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much sexual/romantic tension in that scene and my brain immediately went to Clexa - I didn't even make it out of the theater before I started writing it in my head :) Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://clexastories.tumblr.com)!


End file.
